My Lotr Story! It sounds like the third lotr book!
by SlyLullabyStars
Summary: I never really read the third book...isn't that strange? Well RR and see how ya like it! It's about Gandalf finding the ring in a junk pile the Biblo Baggins is selling. Pippin get taken away by Sauron.Gandalf is attacked by Orcs and using his magic freez


Frodo Baggins was on a green hill reading when he saw a dark figure traveling on a road that ran through the Shire. He walked down the hill for a few feet and looked closely at the figure. "Gandalf!" he cried.  
And ran down to meet the old wizard. "Ah, my dear Frodo." he said as he hugged Frodo back. "It's been too long, Gandalf." Replied Frodo. "Mr. Frodo! Oh, Mr. Frodo!" yelled Pippin and Merry as the came running down the road. They stopped dead in their tracks as they looked up at Gandalf. "Gandalf? Is that really you?" asked Pippin. "Ha! Silly hobbits, of course it's me!" replied Gandalf. "Gandalf the Grey." said Merry. The four walked into the Shire, Gandalf was too interested in all the hobbit business that was going around to listen to Frodo, Pippin and Merry blabbing about their last experience together. "Gandalf, what are we going to do this time? Blow up some Orcs, or have a feast, or.or.er.- Gandalf?" asked Merry. The three looked around wandering where in the world is Gandalf. "Oh!" said a voice behind them. "Silly ol' wizard!" replied Biblo Baggins. "Biblo?" questioned Frodo. Frodo, Pippin and Merry turned around to see Gandalf talking to Biblo Baggins. "There you are Gandalf! Don't scare us like that!" exclaimed Frodo. "Sorry, didn't mean to." Replied Gandalf. "What are you so interested in any how?" asked Frodo. "Oh a bunch of junk here that Mr. Baggins is selling.Oh, but what is this now?" Gandalf picked up a plain golden ring. "Oh, I wouldn't worry 'bout that." replied Biblo sounding worried himself. Gandalf paid for the ring and walked with Frodo, Pippin and Merry to Frodo's hut. The four walked in and looked around the crowded rooms of junk. Poor, Gandalf had to bend his head because he was too tall for the hut. "Hmm," Gandalf said to himself still looking at the ring. "There seems to be strange markings on this ring." "Gandalf! Watch out!" "Bump! There goes poor Mr. Wizard's pointy hat to the floor." Exclaimed Pippin. "God damit! Stupid lamp!" exclaimed Gandalf. With all the confusion no one noticed that Gandalf dropped the ring except Pippin who saw it and grabbed it. Once everything was clamed down Gandalf said, "Now, where is that ring?" "Oh, you must've dropped it in all that confusion!" exclaimed Frodo. "Oh, I must've!" replied Gandalf. "Or, did some sneaky little hobbit took it?" Pippin didn't say anything and looked down at the floor. "Come on now Pippin, give it back..." Suddenly Pippin disappeared. "Oh!" exclaimed Merry and Frodo. Mean while, Pippin walked silently out of the hut and walked in to the woods. He took off the ring and said to him self; "Those suckers fell for it! Ha, ha!" "Now, that wasn't very nice now was it?" came a voice behind Merry's back. "Gandalf.?" started Pippin. "No, you silly hobbit! Don't you dare mention that name in front of me! You do not need to explain, about the ring, I mean. Now just hand it over and everything will be okay." Replied Sauron. "I know that ring makes you invisible once you put it on." "No, Gandalf wants it, I took it and I'm returning it." "Pippin? Pippin! Where are you?" yelled Gandalf "Up here with a weird white person." Replied Pippin. "Sauron!" came Gandalf's voice as he climbed up into the glade. "I should've known." "Why, isn't it Gandalf the Grey? I'm surprised to see you here.this little creature was just telling me about this ring he was about to hand over to me." "Pippin! Don't!" yelled Gandalf. "Ha! Silly wizard! I hypnotized him before you even got up here.little hobbit give me the ring." Sure enough, Pippin took the ring out of his pocket and handed it over to Sauron. "No!" yelled Gandalf. Gandalf raised his staff and summoned a spell. It was useless. "Ha! Silly old wizard." Sauron said and blew a horn and thousands of Orcs came down from the mountains. "NO! Pippin! Pippin! Listen to me!" yelled Gandalf. "I'm sorry my friend but your little hobbit can't hear you." And with that Sauron flew way with Pippin to leave Gandalf with a thousand Orcs. Gandalf raised his staff and murmured a spell that kept the Orcs frozen in place for not a long period of time. He ran back to Frodo and Merry were waiting. "Frodo, Merry, pack your possessions. We need to head out! At once!" Once Frodo and Merry gathered their possessions they asked the whole Shire to do so as well once everyone has their huts locked up and set to go they gathered at the end of the Shire. "Be sure to picture the Shire into your mind for futures use. It maybe helpful once this is all over." Explained Gandalf. "Sauron has got the Ring and we need to get it back and destroy it!" yelled Frodo. Everyone turned and saw Frodo walking up the crowd. There was a murmur in the crowd of hobbits. 


End file.
